Instinct
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Lately Liam has been more aggressive and edgy. His Kimera side has began to effect him more. (Liam/Renee)


**Instinct  
>Author: <strong>Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 5,171  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Talk and action of mature subject matter, sexual content.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lately Liam has been more aggressive and edgy. Come to find out his Kimera side has kicked in. In a good way, meaning his need to procreate is near.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Liam/Renee

**Author's Note:** _A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>Liam was crouched in the lab underneath the church with his back to the wall in what he had heard Renee describe as his defensive posture. She told him he had a habit of sitting like that when he was distressed or angry and trying to calm down. And right now he was trying his best to calm down. Lately he had been more on edge. His senses were keener. His emotions anger, aggression, impulsiveness and protectiveness seemed stronger now. It was as if he was a bomb about to explode if he didn't disarm himself. Over the past few weeks he had noticed his behavior change. About half an hour ago Liam had been ready to kill a man that Renee was speaking to. Liam was ready to tear his head off, but didn't because Renee was saying how much she disliked talking to him. He was becoming competitive and he knew what that meant. He felt like this when he was around one person…Renee. He felt this way because he was looking at her totally different now. He knew he watched her differently than any other man she had ever met. It was always as if it were the first time he had seen her lately. He was feeling strong sexual emotions towards Renee. Liam felt as if he were going into some type of mating trans. He had overheard Dr. Belman and Augur after he was born talking about his time to procreate. He wondered if now was the time for it to kick in. He needed to get this under control. He was leader of the Resistance and a Companion Protector and he couldn't afford a situation like this to get out to his people.<p>

Liam sighed and leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Renee has no idea what he is going through. She also has no idea that he's never been sexually active before. Renee was human and he was afraid she wouldn't understand. It would scare her to death. She would think it repulsive and never want to see him again.

Even though he was more human now that he used his last bit of Kimera energy to free the Taelon ship of the dark matter. He still wasn't completely human. He still had the entire universe stuck in his two-year-old head. _Two years old_ he thought to himself. _I'm a two-year-old with a twenty-five year olds body_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

His head snapped to the elevator to the lab saw Street come in. He eyed her for a moment then stood from the dark corner he was in. He wasn't completely un-attracted to all woman. It was just Renee who he wanted.

Street jumped when she saw him and calmed as soon as she realized who it was.

"Dammit Liam! Why are sitting in a dark corner?" she asked with an annoyed look.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I was just thinking," he said standing from the corner to get his jacket.

She noticed he was gathering his stuff and said, "Didn't mean to run you off."

"No. I need to go somewhere I'll see you later," he said turning and leaving the lab.

"See you later," she said watching him exit.

* * *

><p>Liam opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside without turning the lights on. He laid his jacket down on a chair and sat down on his couch. He leaned back until his head was hanging off the back of the couch. He completely relaxed and took a deep breath.<p>

"What is happening to me?" he asked quietly to himself.

His global went off and he reached into his jacket pocket and opened it. "Kincaid," he said officially. Then he saw who it was…Renee. He felt heat rise up in his body.

"Hey, we might have a problem," she said seriously.

"What?" he said trying to get as serious as possible. But, seeing her was distracting him.

"A source just called saying there may be another Chrys farm on Earth. I thought we should check it out," she said.

"I'll meet you at the lab," he said and closed his global. He set it aside on the couch and put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. Just seeing her on the global was driving him crazy. How the Hell was he supposed to keep his composure during a mission involving the Resistance and the Taelons without jumping her bones then and there. He stood from his couch and grabbed his jacket along with his global and headed out the door.

He arrived at the lab to find just Renee and no Street. _It's probably better she's not here_ he thought to himself as he came into the lab. As he came down the steps he looked at her from head to toe. Renee had always had a sexy body in his opinion. Fair skin, nice breast, and great hips. Her legs were sexy as Hell to. He loved to see her in leather, which is exactly what she was wearing.

_I am a dead man_ he thought to himself as he stared at her intently.

Renee turned and looked at him. She noticed he was staring, but immediately noticed he looked a little tired if not a little paler than usual. "You ok?" she asked with concern.

Liam was snapped out of his world of _Renee_ and said, "Yea, I just haven't been able to sleep the past couple of days. It's nothing to worry about. What information do we have on the Chrys farms?"

Renee was a bit distracted as she noticed he was stressed about something. She started typing on the computer and brought up the information on the possible new farms the Taelons had made.

Liam was finding it very hard to pay attention to the information Renee was showing him. He was standing so close to her he could see down her shirt. Plainly he was looking down her shirt. He hadn't heard a word she had said on the Chrys farms and at this point he didn't care.

Renee turned her attention to Liam when he didn't answer her question and when she turned around she was nose to nose with him. She had noticed immediately he hadn't tried to back away. Suddenly her breathing had quickened along with her heartbeat. She quickly turned her attention back to the monitor and said, "So what do you think? Is this worth checking out?"

Still no response came from him. She felt his hand move her hair aside from her neck. She stiffened and heard him take a deep breath in through his nose. It was as if time had stopped at that moment. His nose moved along her neck slowly to her ear. Then, the sensations were gone and he was gone. She turned to see his back away from her on the other side of the room. She could hear and see he was breathing hard. She carefully walked to where she was standing behind him and said quietly, "Liam what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Liam said with a panicky tone.

Liam quickly turned to face her stared strait at her. "Something's happening to me Renee. It's like I'm changing in some way. I don't sleep as much as I used to but I've got more energy. I'm hyped up for anything. My senses and my strength have increased. I can hear a pin drop in downtown at rush hour. I can read the little warning label on the coffee pot from here." Renee looked to see where the coffeepot was and it was all the way across the room. He put his hand on either side of her face and said, "My touch and my taste are more sensitive." Then he came closer to her and said quietly, "And I can smell your aroused right now."

Renee looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh my God."

He closed his eyes as if he were in pain and turned away from her and crouched down on the floor.

"Liam," she said in a worried tone.

"Renee…please leave," he said straining. He was to the point of throwing her against the wall a taking her forcefully. He didn't want to rape her.

"Liam I want to help you," she said. He knew she was coming closer and his body felt it to.

"Renee please just go! I can't hold on much longer," at this point he was loosing control.

"Look Liam maybe…" that was all she got out before he hand her by the shoulders and pinned against the wall. The shier force of the wall almost knocked her out. His face was so close to hers their noses were touching. She didn't know what say. At this point she thought he was going to hurt her. He had a look of anger on his face.

He stared at her and saw the fear in her face and eyes. Instantly he loosened his grip on her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers. "Shhh…Shhh…I'm not going to hurt you Renee. I could never hurt you," he said in a hushed tone.

Her fear began to disappear as he spoke to her softly and calmly. She looked at him and wondered what was happening to him. "Liam…can you hear me clearly?" she asked gently as to not upset him again. He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"It's ok Liam…it's ok," she said trying to calm him. She dared not touch for it may set him off again. They were still against the wall when he pulled away from her and sat down on the couch. She still stood leaning against the wall. She wanted to give him distance so he could possibly calm down.

He placed his head in his hands and said, "I'm sorry Renee I…I don't know what's happening to me." He looked up at her still standing against the wall where he pinned her. "I would never intentionally hurt you," he said with conviction.

She looked at him with a look of strong belief. "I believe you Liam. Now please…tell me what's been going on," she said sitting down against the wall.

"I don't exactly know when it started. It was probably a week ago I couldn't sleep very well. What's so strange is any other woman can walk up to me and I look at them as just another woman. I mean I find them attractive but…not like this. When I see you Renee it's…it's like I loose control and all I want to do is take you," Liam said careful not to meet her gaze.

She stared at him from the other side of the room. He looked like he was trying very hard right now to keep control of himself. She wanted so badly to get up and walk over to him and hug him for comfort. But, if she got anywhere near him he would probably break his control. She closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on what to do next. "Do you think this is somehow involved with the Kimera part of you?" she asked her eyes still closed. When she didn't get an answer she opened her eyes and gasped.

He had kneeled down in front of her and stared at her intently as if she were prey. He had gotten up from the couch and made his way over to her without a sound, and that worried her but at the same time aroused her. She wanted to break her eyes away from his but couldn't for some reason. They just stared at each other for awhile. She felt hypnotized by his eyes, but knew he wasn't actually doing it. She wanted to reach out and touch his face, but knew better. _Why am I acting this way?_ she asked herself as she looked at him.

"Maybe we can get Street to access the motherships databanks and get all the information on the Kimera. Maybe it can tell us what's happening to you," Renee said beginning to breathe harder.

Liam reached up and touched her face gently. His eyes followed the path of his hand as it went to the crease of her neck. He no longer had a look of rage. He had a look of hunger on his face know. "I think you're right. I think it can tell us what's happening to me or at least give a vague description," he said taking his hand away and looking back at her eyes. The skin his fingers ran over was on fire. He had barely been touching her but she felt her skin crawling.

"Ok," she said.

He stood away from her and walked to the other side of the room.

Renee slid up the wall to stand and reached into her pocket to get her global out and call Street. Her global opened and she pushed a few buttons and then she seen Streets face on her global. "Street, do have a minute? We need you to come to the lab," Renee said glancing at the backside of Liam for he was still turned away from her.

"Yea sure I'll be there as soon as I can," Street said disappearing off the global.

Renee closed her global and put it away in her pocket. "She's on her way," Renee said quietly.

There was a dead silence in the room. Renee didn't speak and neither did Liam. He still had his back to her and it was beginning to annoy her. She had to remember not to just walk up to him and grab his shoulder and turn him around or she may regret ever doing it.

Sometime later Liam insisted that someone be sent to see about the possible Chrys farms, and Renee complied by doing so.

Right now they were waiting on Street to get there. The elevator doors opened and Street came through them dressed in her usual funky attire. "Hey guys. I'm here what ya need?" she asked coming to sit in her chair at the computers.

Renee and Liam came to stand beside her and said, "Can you get into the databanks of the mothership undetected?" Renee asked.

Street gave her a look. "Please, cracking the mothership is easy. Depending upon what you want. Some of there systems are guarded better than others. Whatcha need?" Street said with confidence.

"We're not really sure where to look for this information. It could be under there historical databanks. What we need is all the history they have on the Kimera," Renee said.

Street began to type vigorously into the computer. "I'll run a scan to see what I can find. I think you're right though. If it's not under Zo'or, Sandoval or Da'an's personal files it's probably under there historical database," Street said.

Renee looked at Liam and asked, "What do you think?"

Liam nodded his head. "More than likely it's under one of there personal files, and if I had to take a wild smack at it I'd say Da'an," he said.

"Well do the best you can," Renee said.

* * *

><p>Liam sat in the floor meditating in one of the other rooms in the lab. Trying to put his mind at some sort of rest. He had been meditating for over an hour and a half now and it was doing some good. He was relaxed and not tense like before.<p>

In the other room Renee and Street were still cracking into the mothership. Renee was sitting next to Street drinking something. Street glanced at her as she was typing to see what she was so deep in thought about.

"What's on your mind Street?" Renee asked looking at her.

Street shrugged her shoulders, "Just wondering what you were so deep in thought about."

Renee snickered, "What am I not in deep thought about?"

Street finished typing a sequence of something and said, "There, I'll let that run for a minute to adapt to their system so it can stealth itself." Street leaned back in her chair folding her arms over her chest. She knew they wanted Kimera information. She just didn't know what specifically. "So what is it specifically you guys are looking for?" Street asked plainly.

Renee stopped the cup at her lips and just sat for a moment. She looked at Street and said, "Liam just wants to read about them. Find out who they were who his father was. Why they and the Taelons were at such war with each other."

"So I'm cracking the mothership database for a historical lesson?" Street said.

"Yes, but this is important history Street. Something about Liam's destiny could be in that data. It could have his strengths and weaknesses in it," Renee said.

There was a silence between the two as they sat looking at the computers.

"How are you doing on Ma'el's code?" Renee asked.

"I'm getting there you know," Street said. Then it hit Street. If there's something about Liam specifically in the Kimera data then maybe it could help her with Ma'el's code. She had to be careful though. Liam and Renee or even Augur didn't even know that she had seen Liam in Ma'el's code. She didn't want to say anything until she had everything figured out.

The computer beeped bringing Street back to the task at hand.

Renee looked down at her watch and noted that it had been a good hour and a half since he started. She looked at Street to see the girl was busy at work. She decided to see how Liam was doing. Slowly, she walked to the closed door and very slowly opened it to see him still kneeling on the floor with his shirt off. How he stayed kneeling on the floor that long was unbeknownst to her.

He had a sheen of sweat on his back that was probably there because he was having to concentrate so much on the meditation.

"Did she get the information?" he asked out of the silence.

She was startled for a moment then said, "She's still looking, but she's doing good considering the security she has to bypass."

"That's if the Taelons haven't destroyed everything in existence about them," he said standing up.

"Why would they?" she asked confused.

He walked to where his shirt had been discarded and began to put it on, "The Taelons and the Kimera were enemies Renee. It's possible after my father Ha'gal was killed they destroyed every shred of there existence."

"Maybe Da'an kept it," Renee said quietly.

He turned around to face her and said, "Maybe. It's possible Zo'or wanted to destroy it and Da'an protested."

There was a long silence in the room when Renee spoke again. "Liam…do you know anything about your father Ha'gal?"

Liam shrugged, "Not really. Just that he was the last of his kind. He joined with my mother to make sure his race didn't die with him. I know that he was peaceful. That's all he wanted was peace."

"The same exact thing you want," Renee said thoughtfully.

"Yea," he said barely above a whisper.

"Maybe there's information about your father in the files. You can finally know who he was," Renee said softly.

Liam had been staring at her the whole time since he was facing her. Now he was walking towards her.

She looked at him carefully to gauge what he was doing, and noticed no cruel intentions in his eyes. Once he reached her he took her right hand and lifted it up to his face and smoothed her hand across his face with his eyes closed. She watched him with fascinated eyes. Then he kissed the inside of her hand and pressed it back to his face.

"Thank you Renee," he said softly.

She pressed her hand closer, "You're welcome."

Later, Street finished gathering the information from the mothership. "Got it!" Street exclaimed to herself.

Liam and Renee heard Street's exclamation and went to see what was up.

"Talk to us Street whatcha got?" Liam said coming to stand beside her.

"I got it, but it wasn't easy. It's all the information they had on the Kimera, which by the way was in Da'an's personal file," Street said offhandedly.

"I'll bet. Zo'or probably wanted to destroy it, but Da'an didn't agree and kept it to himself," Renee said.

"I hope it's useful, because it's encrypted in Taelon," Street said.

"It'll take more time, but it shouldn't be a problem," he said beginning to analyze the data.

"Well we should get started," Renee said giving Liam a side-glance.

"Unless you guys need me to stay and help I'm gonna go," Street said standing from her computer.

"Thanks, but I think we can take it from here," Renee said giving Street a reassuring smile.

Liam watched the too with curious eyes. He wondered if Renee told Street exactly why they were looking for information on the Kimera.

"Hope you find what you need Liam," Street said walking to the elevator.

"Thanks," he said waving her a goodbye.

Once the elevator doors were closed Liam turned his attention to Renee and gave her a questioning look.

Renee knew exactly why he was looking at her like that and couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't tell her exactly what we were looking for. I gave her the runabout. Don't worry she doesn't know about the situation," she said giving him a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Hours had gone by and both were looking at there own separate information. While they were looking they were separating everything into categories. Things such as Ha'gal, the Kimera and Taelon war, and any reference to Liam.<p>

Renee looked over at Liam to see what he was doing. When she turned to look at him he was already looking at her. "How long have you been staring at me?" she asked.

He stared at her a moment longer and said, "A while."

"Why?" she asked lowly. She was wondering why she was being to open about this. It wasn't like her at all.

"Because I want to," he said still staring at her.

She couldn't remove her stare from him either for some reason. It felt just like before when they were staring at each other.

The computers beeped suddenly indicating that the encryption process was complete. Liam was at the computer analyzing the information.

"This has all the information on how they procreated and everything. What they went through and all," he said fascinated with the findings.

Renee was still seated in her chair from across the room smiling slightly. Watching him was like watching a schoolboy. He was kind of acting his age, but without the giggling and smiling. The being intrigued was there though. "What does it say?" she asked.

"Kimera apparently mature sexually faster than humans do. Their first experience is so intense that they normally stayed with their life mate. But, only after a joining of minds and body," he said reading from the information.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Before they became life mates they would join minds and see if they match so do speak. If that was successful then they would join in body," he said explaining it in simpler terms.

"So…what you're saying is they would join in their minds and determine whether or not they were soul mates. Then if they thought they were they would…have sex basically?" she asked as carefully as she could. She was really trying to understand this.

"Yea, basically," he said.

"Ok so how would they know to try the mind joining then to see if they were life mates?" she asked curiously.

He turned his attention back to her and said, "What I've been going through is the first stage of what they call in human language 'the choosing'. Which is choosing a life mate. The second stage is mind joining and third is the joining of body."

Renee had a shocked look on her face, "You think I may be your life mate?" She sounded astounded.

He stood from his chair and slowly walked over to her still sitting in the chair. Once he was in front of her he knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. He looked up at her with a look she couldn't quit read because it didn't cross Liam's face much.

She placed her right hand on the side of his face and caressed him softly. "What is happening to you?" she asked herself more than him.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. He turned into her palm and kissed it. "I know you feel something for me Renee. Otherwise, I wouldn't feel like this towards you. The other woman I've come in contact with. I don't feel for them like I do you. That's why I don't react," he said whispering softly.

"What do you want to do?" she asked softly.

He didn't say a word just stood and extended his hand out to her. Without hesitation she took it. He brought her against his body and softly ran his nose over her face. She stood completely still as he seemed to be memorizing her face. His lips began to trace patterns on her face to her lips.

"Liam," she said barely above a whisper.

His hands came up to her face to cup them. Gently he placed his lips to hers. He tenderly kissed her and let his lips linger on hers. "Join with me Renee," he said tenderly.

She brought her hands up to his face and cupped his face. He brought her forehead to his and suddenly they were in a daze. They felt as if they were one. The voids in their minds were filled with each other. They both gasped and pulled away from each other, but they were still holding each other's faces.

They stared into each other's eyes and suddenly they were kissing passionately. It was as if they craved one another and couldn't get enough. Liam backed her up to the couch and laid her down gently. He hovered over her and positioned himself between her legs and removed his jacket. She helped him remove it and threw it to the side. She was wearing a small over coat that he removed with ease. As soon as her coat was off he went to removing her shirt. She helped him pull off her shirt and let it fall beside the couch as she went back to kissing him. As their kissing became more passionate she untucked his shirt and began to pull it over his head. He leaned up and pulled it the rest of the way off. She leaned up and undone his belt and pulled it out of his pants. Then she undone his pants by the button and unzipped him slowly. The whole time they were staring at each other.

He reached back behind him and grabbed her ankles and brought them to settle on his shoulders. Slipping off her shoes he ran his hands up her legs and looped his fingers into her pants and began to pull them down her body. She wiggled enough for him to remove them all the way.

Now she was only in her bra and underwear. He stood from the couch and removed his shoes and pants. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Unbelievable," she said smiling.

"What?" he said lying back on the couch with her.

"You look so beautiful," she said kissing him.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said kissing her nose.

She chuckled and gasped when he kissed a certain spot on her neck. "Did I just find an erogenous zone?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

She blushed and averted her eyes. He went back to the sensitive spot on her neck and caressed it with his lips tenderly. She moaned and arched into his lips wanting more. He intensified his attention on the spot and she practically came off the couch.

"Liam," she cried out as the tension was building inside her.

His hands moved down her body. Caressing every inch he passed. His hand brushed the out side of her panties, and he felt wetness. His hand slid up to the top of her panties and he dipped into them to her folds. His finger slipped inside easily.

She moaned in pleasure as his finger touched her clit over and over. With him caressing her most sensitive spot on her neck and massaging her clit at the same time she wasn't sure she would last much longer.

"Renee," he said against her neck. He increased the movement of his hand as her moans became louder.

Neither one cared if Street or even Augur came in and caught them in the act. Right now they wanted nothing, but to feel each other.

"Liam!" she cried as her orgasm hit. He slowed the movement of his hand as she calmed down. He withdrew as she settled back down on the couch.

"I need you," he said caressing her face.

"Then take me," she said breathlessly.

He slid his hands back down her body to her panties and pushed them down her legs. In the process she removed her bra and flung it to the side.

"You are so amazing," he said settling himself between her legs. He pushed himself inside her and they both groaned from the sheer pleasure.

"Oh my God," she moaned as he moved inside her slowly. In all her life she had never felt such pleasure as she did now. Most of the guys she had sex with weren't very endowed. But only a few were bad in bed. To her size had nothing to do with it. She had plenty of small guys and they satisfied her just fine. Most of the big guys she was with took their size for granted. Liam on the other had was very endowed and was pleasuring her beyond belief.

"Renee," he said groaning as he pushed himself in and out of her body.

She wrapped her arms around his upper body and pulled him closer to her. "Liam I…I can't take much more," she said with sort of a wine to her voice.

He started to grunt every time he pushed into her body. She stared to whimper every time he entered her body. Suddenly they both tensed up and moaned loudly. As they both started to come down from their orgasms Liam shifted to where he was lying behind her on the couch. He kissed the back of her neck and snuggled closer to her.

"Renee," he said softly.

"Hmm," she said completely content.

"I love you," he said whispering into her ear.

She took his hand from around her body and kissed it. "I love you too," she said holding his hand to her face.

**THE END**


End file.
